vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inadu/The Hollow
|-|True body= |-|Possessing Sofya= Summary Born to a tribe of Native American witches, the Elders bestowed her great power throughout her mother's pregnancy, in hopes of Inadu becoming a symbol of prosperity. However, when she was born, she only craved more power and killed members of her own tribe. Her tribe, fearful of her actions, sought to kill her. Four of the tribe's strongest elders, each, imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax before having Inadu's own mother kill her with the weapon. In her last moments, she cast a final spell, empowered by her own death, and created the werewolf curse and bound all those present to the full moon. This curse forced them to change into the very beasts that were used to hunt her down. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with her mother being the first Crescent. Inadu later plagued New Orleans as a spirit and becomes the main antagonist of season 4 and 5. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with telekinesis | At least 9-A, Unknown with other magic Name: Inadu Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 1500+ Classification: Evil witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possessing Sofya), Magic, Immortality (type 1, 2, 3, 7 and 8), Accelerated Development when her bones or pieces of her power/spirit remain close (She would grow more powerful as the Originals containing her power would reunite, causing blood from waters, vipers in the rivers, larvae from the soil, ice rain from the skies, fire across the waters, monsoons from the sea and the death of all firstborns), Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation (Possessing Sofya), Durability Negation (Can attack internal organs with her magic), Weather Manipulation (Caused a severe storm that caused lightning to strike the river and set it on fire, made it hail, rain blood, and would eventually cause monsoons), Limited Reality Warping (Turning objects into snakes and insects, and her power made it rain blood), Pain Manipulation, (Witches can use spells like pain infliction which always drops humans, vampires, and werewolves quite easily by causing blood vessels to burst in the head), Healing (Possessing Sofya), Regeneration (High-Mid), Immunity to Compulsion (Witches aren’t affected by vampiric compulsion), Resurrection (Brought two witches back to life and can come back from the dead), Invisibility (Can use cloaking spells), Can make her blood toxic, Possession, Transmutation (Can turn people into werewolves), Mind Manipulation (If you absorb all of her power into yourself, eventually it would cause the host to go insane and react violently. As well as Mind control while possessing Sofya), Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can kill plants with her presence), Forcefield Creation (Can create boundary spells), Illusion Creation (Caused Niklaus Mikaelson to think he was seeing his father), Curse Manipulation (Taking her power into oneself can cause someone to lose their mind or even kill them. She also created the werewolf curse), Power Bestowal and Removal, Soul Manipulation (Bonnie who is inferior to her was able fight against Cade for Damon’s soul), Can bind her life to other things or people, and likely far more abilities Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with telekinesis (The strongest witch, knocked Marcel out with a telekinetic scream, overpowered Marcel, and the originals with no effort) | At least Small Building level (Her strength is augmented far above any supernatural creature, stomped Elijah Mikaelson, and Marcel Gerard with extreme ease), Unknown with other magic (Should be at least comparable to Qetsiyah who created the other side, which is worldwide in size. Far superior to the Gemini coven who created the prison world. Should be comparable or even superior to Dahlia. The full potential for witches isn’t known) Speed: Unknown | Hypersonic (Far superior to Elijah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Superhuman with telekinesis | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small Building Class Durability: Human level (Regeneration and immortality makes her difficult to kill) | At least Small Building level Stamina: Unknown | Very high Range: Standard Melee range, far higher with magic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Those who are born of her bloodline can harm her and kill her. Key: True body | Vampire possession Inadu5.gif Inadu1.gif Inadu2.gif Inadu3.gif Inadu7.png Inadu6.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Spirits Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pain Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Blood Users Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Villains